How the Others Found Out
by elenniel
Summary: Short vignettes on how Fandral, Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun discover the possibility that Loki and Sif have feelings for each other.


**HOW THE OTHERS FOUND OUT**

.

**_Sifki Week 2019, Prompt #1: Confession_ **

_Someone divulges a secret. To themselves or perhaps to another. Information given willingly or under duress. Confessions made through words, actions, silence, a glance. There's so much boiling under the surface with these two!_

.

* * *

Fandral's first notions about Loki and Sif had come about during the annual grand Yule feast. While it was not unusual for Loki or Thor or any of the Warriors Three to each share a dance with Sif, it _was_ unusual for any of them to have more than one dance with her. One dance for each lady, that was good and proper. Two was slightly unusual, but not terribly improper – it was often a hint that there was an interest there. Three was a definite sign.

He had kept an eye on them ever since then. On the surface, all was as it had always been. Apart from the fact that they often danced at least twice with each other at every feast and banquet where dancing was a feature, there was no simpering, no flirting, no lovestruck looks (or none that he ever saw). But sometimes – just sometimes – he sensed an undercurrent of _something_. And Fandral had had enough romantic relationships to recognise that _something_ as a very specific type of tension between two people attracted to one another.

He found it _very_ interesting.

...

The idea that Loki might have feelings for Sif was something Thor discovered entirely by accident.

There had been a special show of fireworks and magical lights in the sky to celebrate the queen's birthday. The royal family was gathered on a wide balcony to watch, along with Sif, the Warriors Three and several of the queen's particular friends and their families. Thor went back into the banquet hall to get a drink. He returned just as an especially large firework went off, illuminating the balcony and everyone on it in bright, flickering golden light. There were claps and cheers at the brilliant display.

Thor, a tall mug of ale in one hand, stopped mid-cheer, arrested by the sight of Loki gazing at Sif in a way that could only be called longing. Sif appeared oblivious, standing a little distance away from him and clapping in appreciation of the fireworks.

He had hardly any time to process what he was seeing as a little girl – a daughter of one of the queen's friends – had run up to him and was now tugging on his sleeve. "Wasn't that pretty? That was so amazing!"

Once he had disengaged himself from the child, he looked up again at Loki. The yearning expression had disappeared, replaced by one of placid amusement.

The incident made Thor think. And watch. Though he was not the most sensitive soul, it did not take him many months to begin thinking that having Sif as a sister would be a very fine thing.

...

It was Volstagg's wife, Hildegund, who brought it to his attention. She said, "I'm surprised you never told me that Lady Sif and His Highness were fond of each other."

"What highness?" asked Volstagg, puzzled. He eyed the dishes on the table and contemplated which one to sample next.

"Prince Loki, of course."

He stopped short, a chicken leg halfway to his mouth. "_Loki_? What makes you say that?"

Hildegund looked at him with astonishment. "I thought it was obvious, husband. Didn't you see the way they looked at each other today during the archery tournament? Well, I can't be _too_ sure about the prince – he is so hard to read – but I do think the Lady Sif at least is fond of him."

Volstagg had not seen it, but after Hildegund's remarks, he tried to observe Loki's interactions with Sif. Mostly, they were utterly normal. But then, one day when they were all sparring in the training yard, Sif said something to Loki and he burst out laughing. In the glances Sif and Loki exchanged, and in their laughter, Volstagg suddenly understood what it was that Hildegund had talked about. And he smiled to himself.

Loki and Sif. Sorcerer prince and warrior maiden. They would make quite a pair. Once they realised it, that is.

...

And Hogun? Hogun knew everything. He wasn't quite sure why, but his friends all appeared to find him a most comforting confidant and so he had rapidly become a walking, not-talking, repository of secrets.

Thor, Fandral and Volstagg had all told him separately of their suspicions regarding Loki and Sif. He merely nodded and uttered platitudes and vague expressions of surprise. What was he to say? That he had asked Loki point-blank long before it had occurred to any of the others, and that Loki, startled into revealing his feelings, had sworn him to secrecy? Or that Sif, as far as he could see, was well on her way to losing her heart if she hadn't already?

He did hope that Loki's wishes would be answered someday. After all, his condition for secrecy was that if Loki should ever win the love of Lady Sif, he should tell their friends that Hogun had beat them all to it and found out first. That would be fun.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just a quick piece because I wanted to try contribute something to Sifki Week on Tumblr! Not sure if I can get to the other prompts but we shall see..._

.


End file.
